


whatever you need, any time of the day or night

by angeolras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Relationship Advice, Yuri Plisetsky-centric, lmao love that tag, teeny bit angsty but everything works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeolras/pseuds/angeolras
Summary: He wasn’t going to do it. Not today. Not any day. Never, in any circumstance, would Yuri Plisetsky, theIce Tiger of Russia, theRussian Punk, theEdgelord Supreme(alright, that wasn’t one of his titles, but hey) visit Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov in his household to ask for relationship advice.And yet.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 268





	whatever you need, any time of the day or night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I started this a long time ago and I thought I should finally finish and upload it to you lovely people. I've always thought Yuuri and Yuri would settle into a cute mother/older sibling dynamic so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

He wasn’t going to do it. Not today. Not any day. Never, in any circumstance, would Yuri Plisetsky, the _Ice Tiger of Russia_ , the _Russian Punk_ , the _Edgelord Supreme_ (alright, that wasn’t one of his titles, but hey) visit Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov in his household to ask for relationship advice.

And yet. 

Yuri took another deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He had checked to make sure Viktor was away -- something about an interview that the reporter couldn't just come to St. Petersburg for, whatever. One person witnessing his humiliation would be more than enough. 

Before he could turn away and just go home, Yuri heard footsteps approaching the door. As expected, Yuuri opened the door with a cheerful smile. His ring flashed ( _do they practice that in their free time? How does he make that ring catch the light just right?_ ) as he waved at a scowling Yuri.

“Yurio! How nice to see you again! Come in, I made tea…”

“That's not my name,” Yuri muttered darkly, but walked into the well-decorated apartment. He immediately headed towards the sofa crease that was officially his after numerous visits to the Katsuki-Nikiforov household. Before he could back out again, Yuuri had already entered the living room with two mugs of tea: matcha for himself, and peppermint with half a spoon of honey for Yuri. The little voice that Yuri wanted to murder every time it spoke piped up, _he remembered exactly how you like it. How kind of him…_ He shook his head a few times to shut it up. Yuuri raised an eyebrow but only said, “So, what did you want to talk about? And why does it require Viktor not being present?” He shifted on the couch to better face Yuri. 

_It’s now or never_. Yuri took a deep breath before blurting out, “I kissed Otabek.”

A few seconds passed before Yuuri’s eyes widened and a beaming smile spread across his face. 

“Oh, Yuri, that’s amazing! I’m so glad that you finally made a move! Now I get why you wouldn’t want Viktor here, he would go insane. You two are so great for each other, I’m really glad --”

He felt irritation and disappointment begin to rise in his chest and spill over the brim. This… _situation_ had been killing him all week and _this_ was the reaction he got? Before he could stop himself, he was on his feet and taking a breath to scream.

“No, there’s nothing to be ‘glad’ about! This isn’t a _fucking_ good thing! Because for the entire _motherfucking_ week, I haven’t spoken to my _best goddamn friend_ _!_ And it’s my fault! So don’t be fucking -- don’t be _glad_ \--”

Suddenly, his knees felt weak, and he fell against the couch. He could sense the miniature needles plaguing his entire week poking at the back of his eyes. He shook his head and willed them to go away -- _you idiot, why are you crying over a boy? Don't cry, don't cry, stop it, stop it --_

Warm. Arms around him, enveloping him, but not in a bad way. His head was pressed against a solid chest ( _when did that happen?_ ) and he was warm. He could smell fresh laundry with Viktor’s ridiculous designer cologne and a hint of the sea. Yuri was reminded of a time when Otabek brought him to his favorite beach in Almaty and he spent the entire day marveling in the glow of Otabek’s real, devastating smile. 

And just like that, a dam opened up and the tears were flowing freely. 

“I -- I just -- he hasn’t spoken to me in -- in a really long time and -- and I don’t depend on him, I really don’t but -- but he -- he --”

Yuri couldn’t find the words, partially because he was sobbing too hard and partially because he didn’t know what to say. Yuuri just hugged him closer. In any other circumstance, Yuri wouldn’t have let him within three feet, but his guard was already down. There was no holding back at this point. 

_And_ , the annoying little voice said, _Yuuri gives great hugs and smells really good. And he’s probably the most comfortable person you’ve ever met, besides, of course_ \--

“Otabek… makes me happy,” he finally settled on. Yuuri only rubbed small circles in his back and held him closer. 

Hours or seconds passed before Yuuri spoke. “At the beginning, we wasted so much time.”

Yuri could kind of tell where this was going, but he found himself still unable to speak, so he just nodded.

“I think I was mostly in denial. The shock and everything, you know? He was kind of like a bulldozer.”

Yuri huffed a tiny laugh and Yuuri just adjusted his position so they were both more comfortable. 

“It was actually kind of awkward before this one day when I just opened my mouth and vomited --”

Yuri made a face.

“-- out everything that was on my mind. About us.”

A few moments passed before Yuri found the energy to speak, and moved to face Yuuri. “And?”

He just smiled. “And here we are now.”

Yuri sniffed and nodded. “Okay. I should just talk to him, right? That's your genius words of advice? And everything will be sunshine and rainbows?”

Yuuri sighed and leaned back against the couch. Makkachin trotted over and he ran his fingers through her fur. “Listen. It might not be easy. In your case, it definitely won’t because you two have the emotional maturity of five-year-olds--” Yuri huffed but said nothing, “-- but I promise it’ll be worth it. I’ve seen the two of you together, Yuri. He really cares for you, doesn’t he?” 

It was true. Part of the reason Yuri had even dared to make that first move was because they had grown so close over the past year and a half. He thought he was reading the hand-brushes and hidden snacks in his bag and perfectly made coffee as signs but Otabek’s blank stare and stony silence after the kiss had said otherwise. 

“And listen. Even if my intuition is completely off, which it isn’t, I know a bond like yours can make it through a misunderstanding. You just have to talk to each other. But I don’t think you’ll be just friends after this. In fact, you have the potential to almost come close to Viktor and my power couple status.” 

Unable to resist, the side of Yuri’s pout quirked up in a grin. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Yuri groaned. “Please tell Leo to stop teaching you American phrases. It’s embarrassing for everyone involved.”

Yuuri just chuckled and ruffled Yuri’s hair, standing up. “Well? Is that all you came here to talk about? How’s that short program coming along? Let’s go to the kitchen, I know where Viktor hides his chocolates.”

And, fixing his hair, Yuri went.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention, title is from the song "Thank You for Being a Friend." I know it's corny. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!
> 
> edit: yes i know kazakhstan is landlocked i wasn't really thinking this one through... lakes can smell like the ocean ok??


End file.
